


The Brightening

by saawinchester



Series: Road to Destiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Past, Alcoholic past, Alpha Castiel, Alpha Jack, Alpha John Winchester, Alpha Sam, Amazing dad Castiel, Bottom Dean, Dean and Castiel need to use their words, Destiel endgame, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Guilty Dean, Hurt Castiel, Hurt Claire, Hurt Dean, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Minor Asshole Dean, Mistakes, Moving On, Mpreg, Omega Claire, Omega Dean, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PLEASE READ TAGS, Self Loathing, Sex, Single Parent Castiel, Sweet Claire, Top Castiel, True Mates, Upset Castiel, guilty cas, hidden pregnancy, mentions of past Miscarriage, rekindling love, sweet jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saawinchester/pseuds/saawinchester
Summary: 'SEQUEL TO ‘THE DELIVERANCE’'Alot can change in 5 years.Every day, Dean falls harder for the man before him. Eventually- on a stormy night- confused feelings get in the way of both omega and alpha, leading to a steamy night of desperate passion. And for every action- there are consequences either great or small, good or bad.Was the omega willing to put his heart on the line once more? Was the alpha willing to believe that he could give his omega the happiness he deserved?Could their once- tragic love story- be rekindled without anarchy involved?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hello my sweet readers! Welcome to the sequel to **'The Deliverance'**. I couldn't wait to add in the next installment so here it is! 
> 
> Again, I ask that you readers take heed of the warnings, because yes there will be some hard times and a few recollections to the past. Also, on an official note- this is an **'ENDGAME DESTIEL'** fic. Henceforth, if you do not agree then please DO NOT PUT YOURSELF THROUGH THE HARDSHIPS by continuing to read this fic.
> 
> I also will only appreciate **'Constructive Feedback'** thus comments will be moderated.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this fic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the sequel :)

**Dean**

His life had seen its fair share of ups and downs. There was the once strained, abusive relationship with his former mate, the miscarriage he had 16 years back, learning to forgive Castiel, the tough road in helping his former mate heal, the breakup with Adam after 2 years of dating and the list could go on if he added the minor difficulties and achievements.

Despite all these hardships, he was grateful for one thing.

_The support of his family and friends._

That also included Castiel.

As the alpha got better- he had noticed that their friendship grew stronger. The alpha was always encouraging him, helping him, being there for him whenever he called or asked. And Dean was only human- he began to drift closer to the alpha that showed him care and kindness.

But most effectively- what drew him towards Castiel was Jack and Claire (Castiel’s 6 year old adopted daughter).

Well more like- how good Castiel was with his own kids.

And Dean had seen it all. From the way Castiel helped his son progress through the nightmares of his own past -to the way the alpha changed Claire’s diapers. Eventually, Dean became engaged in their lives- spending most of his time helping out in the farm- just so he could be close to the kids that captured his heart with their adorable words and smiles.

Then there was the part- just recently within the year- where he caught himself- checking Castiel out- when the alpha wasn’t looking. Or when his mind would drift off to ‘_nowhere land’_ as the alpha would throw his head back- exposing that delicious long neck- when he laughed at whatever Jack or Claire had said.

He was mesmerized.

And at the same time- he was scared of this budding feelings he was having for his former mate.

And of course- he didn’t talk about it.

His feelings grew in silence until one stormy night- these feelings spilled out into actions.

And Dean had unknowingly made the first move while the skies cackled around them in thunder, lightning and rain.

He couldn’t control himself when he finally tasted the alphas lips.

Of course, Castiel kissed back- but then had enough willpower to pull away from the kiss- looking at him with worry and confusion, “Dean maybe we shouldn’t-“.

But that’s as far as Castiel got before Dean silenced the alpha with another searing kiss. He pulled away leaning his forehead against the alphas, voice husky and low, “Cas, we both want this”. He squeezed the alphas hard bulge, “So just for tonight- let’s relieve some tension, yeah?”

Castiel gasped as he began to palm him through his jeans. The alphas hands squeezed his hips, voice strained and breathless as he asked, “Are you sure, Dean?”

He caught Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth, nibbling, sucking and pulling on the flesh before letting it go with a filthy wet pop, “I’m fucking sure, Cas”

Everything else was a blur- both lost in their heightened pleasures and desperation. And he clung to Castiel as the alpha pushed into him- making him come multiple times before the alpha succumbed to his pleasures- both too turned on to bother as they knotted there on Castiel’s bed.

**

Now one month later- he still hadn’t found the courage to talk to Castiel. The morning after intercourse had been awkward- well mostly because of him. He had ignored Castiel’s advances to talk about what had happened.

And when it became too much, he had snapped at the alpha, yelling at him to ‘_stay away and drop it_’ before he stomped away and drove off.

It’s been a whole month now since the encounter and he still hasn’t visited the farm nor picked up or responded to Castiel’s calls or texts.

But then- there was always something that came knocking to turn everything upside down.

It all started 3 weeks after the sexual encounter.

He had begun to feel sick- heaving whatever contents he had into the toilet, he had started to lose his appetite, he had started to feel nauseous around certain foods- well mainly his favorite foods, he had started to become emotional.

Somehow, this heaviness and trepidation began to grip his heart.

He felt that he knew what was wrong, but he just didn’t want to name it.

Eventually, he needed to get checked up because he was feeling too sick- that he had begun to lose a little weight due to barfing out everything that entered his tummy.

And that’s when his fears were confirmed.

He was 3 weeks along.

He still remembered the doctor’s smile and words.

_Congratulations Mr. Winchester. You’re Pregnant!_

That was a week ago- and here he sat on his couch- still unable to tell anyone about the news.

Still trying to decide how he would tell Castiel that he was pregnant.

_Still wondering if he even should tell Castiel?_

_But how would Castiel take it?_

_Heck what would his family say if they found out?_

For the first time-in a long time- Dean was lost and damn afraid.

He unconsciously placed his hand on his little soft bump. He found himself mumbling, “I’m scared peanut. What will daddy say?”.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel POV
> 
> Castiel also finds out how much Deans absence has affected Jack...

**Castiel**

He was extremely worried.

He had messed everything up by giving into his urges and sleeping with Dean. Now, because of his poor self-restraint, Dean was avoiding him- like a plague. _How could he be so stupid!_ He knew the history he had with Dean, yet he proceeded to let his very new- rekindled feelings- get in the damn way.

A month without seeing or hearing from Dean was challenging.

He had grown comfortable around Dean- a wonderful friendship developed between them. But then, seeing Dean with Jack and Claire, did things to him. This void he had pushed down all the years- stemming from when Dean first left him 16 years back- had begun to make itself known- again. A void that he had thought was filled by the arrival of Jack and Claire.

And one night, a year into Dean and Adam’s relationship- seeing the couple hug, laugh and show affections towards one another- made him realize that he missed the love of another- the love of a mate.

The scary thing was that his heart didn’t want anyone else but Dean. Of course, that was impossible. He would never allow Dean to be with someone like him- though he has gotten better. So, he kept his feelings a secret and pushed himself to focus on his kids and the farm.

And it worked- for some time.

That was until he chastised himself more than once for checking out his formers mates’ ass in those tight denims or just lost himself in wonder as he stared at Dean interacting with his kids- _hoping they were a family._

He managed to keep himself in check until that stormy, thunderous night.

He lost it.

Dean’s touch, hunger and words made him give in. And because he hadn’t been with anyone, in like ever (since Dean) , piled atop his prolonged craving for the omega- he ended up chasing after more of the omegas kisses and touches.

It was pure, raw, charged passion.

Too much that it had him knotting the omega that night.

He sighed- feeling a headache coming on, burying his face into the palms of his hands- elbows braced atop the kitchen island. Thinking about everything was giving him a headache. The feeling of wanting to disappear was trying his damndest to overtake him. He huffed and looked at the wall clock, seeing the time read _**8.15am**_. It was a Saturday and the kids normally were up after **_8am_**. His children were about to come bustling into the kitchen.

Like clockwork, 6 year old Claire, came skipping in. Her wavy, thick, blonde hair was unkempt and flying everywhere while- still in her _Teddy Bear_ Jammies. The moment her eyes landed on him, she squealed in absolute delight- running and jumping into his arms, “Good morning, Daddy!”

He held his daughter close- putting on a smile, brushing a blonde strand that had fallen in front of her face to the side. His tone affectionate and warm as he responded, “Good morning, love”.

Jack came following after his sister, rubbing his eyes, yawning and dragging his feet. The little alpha didn’t react much when eyes landed on him and Claire. The 10 year old was still in a disheveled, sleepy state, and greeted with whatever strength he could master, “Morning familiar”.

He chuckled, “Morning son. How did you sleep?” He hoped his oldest wasn’t having any nightmares that kept him up.

Jack yawned once more- slumping down on the stool by the island, looking on with hooded eyes, “Like a baby, dad”.

He was a little skeptical, however, he wasn’t going to push his kid. He noticed that Jack was beginning to develop mood swings and at times even answered back when he didn’t want to follow a request or chore he had asked his son to do. There were also times he had to contain himself, whenever Jack asked him about Dean. He couldn’t help but think or feel that his son somehow blamed him for Dean not coming around for a month now.

Come to think of it, his son had began acting up- 3 weeks now.

Nevertheless, he couldn’t dwell too much. He just had so much on his plate. But that didn’t mean he was going to brush his sons behavior under the carpet. One of these days, he was going to have a sit down with his son and find out what was wrong.

Not today though. They had a new four legged family member coming.

He put on his _daddy hat_, heaving his squealing 6 year old into her high chair, before her went to grab their favorite cereal’s, milk and orange juice out of the fridge. All the while, he said, “We have lots to do today. The kids from the orphanage are coming over to help clean out the stable that our new pony will be occupying”.

He and Jack both groaned when Claire screeched in absolute delight, “We’re getting a new pony!?”

Castiel kissed the top of his daughters head, smiling just as excitedly, “Yes sweetheart. We are”. He crouched down by her high chair, meeting her eye to eye, “And guess what honey?”

Claire clapped excitedly while bouncing on her tush, “what daddy!?”

“You will get to name him”.

“YAY!” Claire screeched once more. _Yup he was probably going to get deaf soon._

He ruffled his daughter’s hair and poured her cereal.

He then glanced over at his _unusually quiet_ son- who was staring down at the granite top. He asked in a worried tone, “Jack. You ok hon?”

Asking Jack if ‘_he was okay_’ was becoming quite common this past month.

He could identify an unreadable expression in his son’s eyes. The 10 year old’s mouth was slightly downturned- remaining silent for a few seconds before quietly asking, “Is Dean ever going to come back and see us, Dad? I miss him”.

It felt like someone was ripping his heart- agonizingly and torturously slow. He felt the pain in his son’s words, he felt the loss and grief. He felt like something heavy had settled in his throat and it was hard to breath- but once again he couldn’t let his weakness and emotions show. He never did in front of his kids. He took a seat by his son’s side, keeping his elbows and forearm plastered atop the table, not wanting to invade his son’s space- lest it’s unwanted. He replied, “Son, I honestly, truly from the bottom of my heart, do not know whether Dean will be returning to the farm. All I know is that we have to respect his choice or decision not to”.

“Does he hate us?” Jack said sounding weak.

That’s when he had no option but to carefully turn his son’s chair around, just so he could meet his son’s eyes. What he saw broke his heart further. This time he couldn’t help but feel his own tears flood his own eyes- lightly. He thumbed at his sons tear drop, “Baby, Dean loves you and Claire so much. You and your sister are his whole world”.

“How do you know?” Jack sniffled.

“Because he told me, baby”. He laid a kiss on his son’s forehead, before pulling his son into a hug. He smiled shakily as his son wrapped his arms around him- hugging him back- while burying his face into his shoulders. He rubbed his son’s back, voice thick, “We just have to give him time, love”.

Jack nodded, words muffled into his shoulder, “Okay dad”.

Once they pulled out of the hug, he smiled shakily at his son, “Daddy will always be here for you and Claire. Okay baby”.

Jack released a tiny smile, “Ok dad”.

“I love you son”.

Jack looked much lighter as he replied, “I love you too, dad”.

As Jack went back to serving his cereal, he couldn’t help but feel that self-blame, self-loathing, guilt and shame over take him; through his actions, he had caused his children pain.

He always caused everyone around him pain.

_What was wrong with him?_

This was all his damn fault.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Dean**

A month, one week and he couldn’t take it anymore.

He opened the 100’s of text messages and as he read, his heart chipped away- piece by piece. And when he came to the 50th message reading _‘Jack thinks that you hate us and Claire- Bear is starting to cry at times’- _he didn’t think for a second what time of night it was- he just picked up his keys and made for the front door.

He drove _‘Baby’_ all the way to the Novak’s farm in his blue, checkered, pajama bottoms & White soft cottoned T-shirt. He also hadn’t realized that he was bare-footed. Actually, he did not care. All he thought of as he pressed down on the gas was how he had hurt Jack and Claire.

He really felt like crap- and truth is, he hadn’t really thought of the impact _him not going to the farm_ would have on Jack and Claire.

He was a damn tool!

He pulled up- hastily outside the Novak’s farm house, immediately climbing out the Impala and running toward the front porch. He again, never registered the time of night, the eerie quiet or the beautiful glow of the full moon at his highest peak.

Tears were already falling down his cheeks, as he knocked repeatedly against the Novak front door. He felt his heart thumping hard against his ribcage, his own shame and guilt consuming him slowly. He called out, “Cas! Cas please open the door!”

The light to the front porch lit up, there was a sound of thudding and movement behind the door. He sucked in a breath- trying to hold it- but still hot tears fell. He felt like a pathetic mess- a friggin’ failure! Nevertheless, he was ready to beg.

He was startled when the front door opened to reveal an alarmed looking Castiel- holding on to a baseball bat- eyes very much tired yet wide awake, hair disheveled and the unmistakable pillow lines dented across his right cheek. When the alpha finally recognized who it was, he lowered his baseball bat, eyeing him shockingly from top to bottom, stuttering in a slightly sleep addled voice, “Dean?”

“Oh Cas!” He began babbling all over, pulling at his hair while more tears welled up in his eyes,” I’m so sorry, Cas! Please! Please forgive me! I didn’t mean to stay away! I was just so afraid that you might hate me! I was so afraid that you would look at me differently! I made a mistake! We should have talked but instead I ran away like a coward! And now, I don’t know what to do and I’m so afraid because I’m with child! I didn’t know how to tell you! Oh God! Cas!”

The alpha gripped him lightly by the elbow, but, his voice was firm, “Dean, stop!”

That seemed to do the job. He instantly felt himself become weak in the knees- not enough energy to hold himself steadily up. He had actually fell into Castiel’s secure embrace. The alpha held him whilst he continued to sob into Castiel’s shoulder. He sniffled saying in a barely audible voice, “I’m sorry, Cas”.

After a few seconds, Castiel asked soothingly, “Do you want to talk over a hot chocolate?”

_What!? Why isn’t Castiel mad? Did he not hear the few last things he uttered?_

He voiced his curiosity, “Didn’t you hear what I said in the last few lines?”

“I was more concerned about you Dean. I mean having a man dressed in PJ’s, standing outside my porch, ranting frantically and crying, AT MIDNIGHT, kind of made me worry more about you”. Castiel added, “I did pick up how wrecked you were about not coming here. About Jack and Claire. And how you thought I would hate you”. Castiel smiled sadly at him, “I could never hate you, Dean. Now! Come inside before you catch a cold”.

**

Dean had a snug bright blue fleece blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He comfortably sipped on his hot chocolate while Castiel tried to nudge the firewood nicely into the flames in the fireplace. His eyes shot over to the stairs, before finding the kids pictures on the mantelpiece. He murmured, “I’m sorry if I disturbed you and the kids tonight, Cas”.

“The kids are fast asleep Dean. They did so much on the farm with the kids who came over from the orphanage. They are dead to the world”, Castiel reassured Dean with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

His heart fell as he thought of how Castiel must be trying so hard to mask how he really felt in front of Dean. The alpha always seemed to put Dean first in every part of his life- much like the man’s kids. And he had just shown up at the man’s front door- distraught and ranting away as if he were the one to be consoled.

He watched as the alpha tried to divert his attention once again- nudging the poker into the pile of burning wood. There was this obvious tension in the air- the big elephant in the room. So, he owed it to Cas to start talking. He cleared his throat, “Cas?”

Castiel eyed him with what he could only see as slight worry and fear written all over his face. The man placed the poker back into its holder by the side of the fireplace before taking a seat on the opposite sofa. The alpha’s mask was slowly slipping as the man’s tone became wavy, his lips slightly downturned, “yes Dean?”

He couldn’t help but flush lightly, unable to meet the alpha too long in the eyes, “Um- about that night, one month and a week ago-“.

Suddenly, Castiel blurted, “Do you regret it!?” Quickly adding, “Because, I don’t Dean”. Then it was the alphas turn to rant off, “I’m sorry if I pushed you into- having- sex- that night. I honestly, didn’t mean to pressure you”.

“No! Stop Cas!” His voice carried disbelief. “You didn’t push me into sex that night. It was my choice and I also don’t regret it”.

Castiel smiled sadly at Dean, “Then why did you not come back, Dean? You never answered any of my messages or calls”.

He took a deep breath, rubbing a palm down his face. He then eyed Cas with hesitancy, “I was scared, Cas. You- we- have been through so much and we are friends”.

“Friends who still love each other, Dean. You know I wouldn’t want you to hide from me- from Jack and Claire”.

The kid’s names brought that self-loathing and shame back into his heart. He felt the back of his eyes burn, admitting quite timidly, “I saw the text about how Jack and Claire were hurt by me not coming to the farm”. He felt his heart squeeze, repeatedly, “I’m so sorry Cas. I didn’t think about how my actions would affect the kids”. He buried his face into the palms his hands, mumbling, “I’ll make such a horrible papa to the new baby”.

“New baby?” Came Castiel’s curious tone.

_Oh shit!_

_Well it’s now or never._

He met the blue eyes of the very attentive, curious alpha. He felt slight anxiety try to consume him. He took a deep breath and said in an almost quietened tone, “Cas- yes a new baby”.

“Whose new baby, Dean?”

“Ours”, He admitted- instantly seeing how the alphas eyes lit up- like that of an owl as his mouth dropped open for a few seconds. He remained as quiet as possible while the alphas eyes finally fell to his tummy.

It was then he could pick up the fact that there was so many things running in the alphas mind at this moment. The alpha’s glassy eyes reflected how emotional he was probably feeling. Then after a solid quiet minute, Castiel’s blues finally met his greens- this time with unshed tears in his eyes. “Dean, we made a baby together?”

Dean swallowed the thickness in his throat. He admitted- unable to help but focus on the negatives, “I know that this is hard and I can take care of the baby myself”. His voice was laced with sadness. He didn't know of he could handle Cas rejection.

“What!? You are not doing this alone!” The alpha sighed, “Look, I know that we’ve had our ups and downs but in the end we came out stronger. A baby isn’t small news Dean. It is news that is melodious to an alpha and omega. I will support our child and also give you your space”.

“Are you saying that you’re ok with me being pregnant with your baby, Castiel?”

All the alpha could do was beam the brightest smile, eyes holding so much joy as he said, “You just made me the happiest man alive, Dean”.

He couldn’t help but respond with a much lighter heart. He was actually kind of excited about what is to come. He said, “We’ll talk about this more tomorrow, Cas”. _Oh God. He was actually going to become a parent._

“Ok Dean. I'd love that!”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well Dean just blurted it all out. Glad Cas knows about the pregnancy now. Let's see how Dean will be with the kids when they wake up. Please remember that they are not jumping into any serious relationship yet, it's just Cas admitting that he will support and love the baby. The rekindling of love will take time 🙂
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack POV...

**Jack**

He slept like a log.

So, he was up bright and early on a Sunday morning.

With his cup of steaming green tea and his fleece blanket; he would go out to his front porch, sit in the swing chair- sipping on his cup of tea, wrapped like a burrito and watching the _break of dawn_.

An amazing sight.

There was always something so refreshing about seeing the new day come alive.

As he sat there, and, as the light of day became brighter, his eyes picked up a shocking sight.

There, parked a little haphazardly on their front lawn, was Dean’s Impala.

His excitement peaked, and, before he knew it he was getting up and striding into the house, eyes searching for the owner of the car.

His feet took him immediately to papa’s room. He quietly opened papa’s door, looking over to the bed. He saw that only papa was snoring lightly under the covers. _He kind of felt disappointed at that._

He quietly shut papa’s door and went to the next place he was positive he would find Dean. _The guest bedroom._

And lo behold, he was right.

Dean was completely knocked out. As he got closer, he noticed how Dean had piled pillows all around him and- _what he could see by the large lumps_\- **under the duvet**\- as if trying to build a fort around his form. The man was also cuddling a pillow, looking so peaceful and years younger.

However, he didn’t miss the dark circles under Dean’s eyes and the 2 day old beard.

_It made him feel sad._

_He wondered what had happened._

He decided, then and there, that he wouldn’t think too much of it. What mattered was that Dean had returned _home. _And he felt his happiness coming back, he was feeling extremely energetic and determined to make the day even more awesome for Dean, papa and Claire-Bear.

So he decided that he would make breakfast.

**

Claire was the first to wake up.

Today, she was looking a little sleepy, rubbing at her eyes, yawning and sniffing the air- while walking lazily into the kitchen.

She stopped when she saw him, eyeing him funny and confused. Then his sister tilted her head to the side, “why are you happy?”

He dished scrambled eggs into four separate plates, asking, “why do you presume I’m happy, Claire- Bear?” Trying to hide his small smile.

Claire raised a brow, “because you only cook breakfast when you’re happy”. The 6 year old huffed and dragged her feet to the stool, carefully climbing into it. She watched him dish bacon onto her plate, again asking, “So, tell me!”

_His baby sister was quite the inquisitive one._

Unable to contain his happiness any longer, he beamed, “Guess who’s sleeping in the guest bedroom?”

“Uncle Garth?”

Ok that kind of stunned him quiet. He shook his head after a few seconds, “No. And why would Uncle Garth be sleeping in the guest bedroom?”

Claire picked a piece of bacon and shoved it into her mouth. She shrugged, “because Aunt Bess got mad at him yesterday for feeding Marmaduke too much treats!”

_Ok. Garth kind of spoiled Marmaduke a little too much!_

_No surprises there!_

He ignored her previous statement and jumped to the good news. He leaned closer to his sister and said, “It’s Dean”.

As expected, Claire’s eyes lit up- owl like, she squeaked in excitement, “Really!?” Proceeding to look around, as if hoping Dean would pop out from somewhere.

He nodded enthusiastically, “I’m hoping they will smell the bacon and coffee”.

Suddenly, there was a slurry, sleepy voice that broke through he and his sisters giggles, replying, “Oh, I smell the bacon and coffee”. _Dean was awake!_

The second gravelly voice- that belonged to papa, uttered, “I thought I was dreaming”.

He and Claire both jerked their heads towards the two voices that always made them smile. Claire squealed and jumped off her stool, running straight for Dean, while he was being hugged and pecked on the head by papa who murmured, “Good morning baby”.

“Morning dad”. His eyes then shifted back to Dean who was just letting Claire-Bear get back on the ground- releasing her to run over to papa and jump into his arms for her usual _good morning_ cuddles.

He ignored papa and Claire in favor of smiling shyly at Dean- who was watching him with a careful smile and somewhat saddened eyes. The man carefully headed over towards him, greeting almost quietly, “Good morning Jack”.

He was quiet for a while, just staring at Dean, as if in awe. Without much thought, he got off his stool and headed straight into Dean’s arms. He buried his head into Dean’s chest, feeling his eyes well up in tears of joy. He felt his heart finally become full, murmuring into Dean’s shirt, “I missed you, Dean. Please don’t leave us again”.

His ears could pick up a sniffle, he could feel Dean tremble while the man cradled him closer. Dean kissed the top of his head, voice sounding wavy and thick as he said, “I’m never leaving you, Claire- Bear and papa again”.

“Promise?”

“I promise, baby”.

This was all he wanted.

His family together. _Forever._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My shit ass life....

I'm using this chapter to express how I feel because right now I dont have anyone else to share with at this very moment...

____

Just when I thought my life was going right; everything comes crashing down. And of course, I am blamed for everything, like always.

I really don’t know if I was put in this world to suffer and be punished every- single- day, or if I am meant for greater things or if anyone will ever appreciate me. Honestly, I feel the latter two is never going to happen. Hey I’m 29 and nothing has happened so far right? Why would good things happen to a nobody like me?

My heart hurts right now, my tears are running while I write, my head aches and honestly, I just feel like giving up, because I am tired of trying to be strong……. I’m tired. 

I’m sorry if this seems like something stupid but I have no one else to talk to about how I truly feel. I promise I will get to writing a chapter soon. 

I’m just going to hug my dogs now and cry till I have nothing left to give….

Thanks for listening and love you all…

Yeah because I am incapable of being loved....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for letting it all out here....


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Firstly, I would like to say thank you to all you lovely readers (who I consider family) for your inspirational and kind words during my dark times. I love you all so much! ❤❤❤
> 
> \- Moving on to this chapter- Just note that I don't want to be dwelling on too much angst and doubt as we have seen too much of that in the first part of the series. I want everyone to find happiness much faster in this fic, hence, the surprise at the ending of this chapter....

**Castiel**

To see Jack and Claire’s faces all bright and joyful upon seeing Dean, made him real happy. His children were his pride and joy and they came above all else. And now that they sat together having breakfast and glancing at Dean every once in a while, it made him realize that there was another bundle of joy on the way.

Maybe the news didn’t rock him much last night, but now there was a new feeling brewing. _Fear_. **_What if he wasn’t good enough? What if he hurt his child again? What if he hurt Dean again? Does the child growing inside Dean deserve a father like him?_ **_One with a chaotic past._

It was so fast his happiness turned to sorrow.

All he did was stare down at his unfinished plate of bacon and eggs. He was stuck and lost. This was big. Dean was having his child. _How did it come to this! _

He could feel guilt at doing this to Dean begin to claw at him once more. He unconsciously began to knead at his temple, feeling a headache coming on. 

_Cas_.

Well that sounded like a familiar voice.

_CAS!_

The touch that accompanied that much stronger voice made him break out of his thoughts. He instantly met those green and very concerned eyes. His eyes shot over to the kids, thankful that they hadn’t noticed how their father spaced out for a moment, before looking back into Dean’s orbs. 

Dean had on furrowed brows, asking, “Are you ok?”

He wanted to lie. _So badly_. But he just couldn’t do it. Not to Dean. He swallowed, “I just- um- I don’t know if I’ll be good enough".

“Not good enough for what, Cas?” This time there was evident worry in Dean’s tone.

He gnawed at his bottom lip, scratching at the surface of the wooden island top. He murmured, “To be a father to your baby".

It was quiet for sometime. _Great he had probably screwed up again_. Then, Dean laid a hand atop his fumbling ones, making him glance up at the man. The omega had some sort of brightness in those eyes, shiny and hopeful, “Cas, first of all, it’s our baby. Secondly, I think you would make a wonderful daddy".

Of course he would always pick on the negatives, shrugging, “How do you know?”

“Because you did an amazing job raising Jack and Claire. You still are. And not only that, you are an amazing individual with a lot of willpower and determination”.

He felt a little spark being ignited by Dean’s words. Something curious came into mind, so he asked, “What made you not want to tell me earlier Dean?”

Dean looked a little ashamed, “I was scared".

“You were scared of me?” 

“No! Of course not! I was just scared because I never thought I’d ever have another baby again. I’m 40 Cas and I’ve never been with child. Plus, I’m carrying the baby of the man I love. It’s kind of overwhelming and I thought that I was stupid and reckless for putting you into such a situation. I don’t want to force you into anything Cas”.

Well looks like they both had things to come to terms with. There was only one way and that was to ride this wave together, with honesty.

It was his turn to comfort Dean. He squeezed Dean’s hand, “Dean, do you want to do this with me? Do you think that it’s possible for us to rekindle the love we once had for one another?”

Dean’s eyes held this determination and fierceness as he replied, “Yes, Cas. I already am in love with you. I have been all this time". The omega then chewed on his bottom lip, shyly asking, “How about you?”

He smiled softly, “I’ve only ever been romantically in love with one person all my life Dean. I can’t see my life with anyone else besides you and our kids".

Dean put on the biggest smile. He was pretty sure they were both blushing like goofs in total love. _Ok maybe they were!_ Dean leaned in and gave him a delicate peck on his cheek, fingers threaded together. The omega murmured, “I love the idea of us together once more. I know that this is our second chance, Cas".

He felt his soul and heart fill up with so much energy. It was pure and long awaited. He leaned into his mate, “I’m ready for this Dean”. He then kissed Dean’s cherry reddened cheeks.

The omega giggled cutely. 

Then all of a sudden, he and Dean’s sweet moment was interrupted by a loud, “Uh! Guys really! No mushy mushy during food time!” Jack rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, Claire squealed out, “You should get married!”

Jack clicked his fingers, “though I’m not opposed to Claire’s suggestion. You totally should get married!”

Claire sing- songed, “because you’re so in love!”

Dean chuckled shyly, meanwhile he just stared at the omega dreamily. He found himself blurting, “I wouldn’t be opposed to marrying you, Dean Winchester".

Ignoring Claire’s squeal and Jack’s dropped jaw, a shocked Dean glanced at him, “R-Really? You’d want to marry me?”

He smiled shyly, “Actually, it should be me asking you the latter question". _Really, would Dean like to marry his mate who had hurt him many years back?_

“I would love to marry you Cas!”

He spoke over the children’s louder squeals, “Really? Maybe you might find it too soon for you?” _He hoped that wasn’t the case but he would understand._

Dean thumbed at the back of his hand, “Cas, we have been together 5 years now. Though we weren’t dating, it felt like everyday we were getting closer and learning more about each other. We were falling more in love with each other without really realizing it. We both care about each other plus the kids, and, I don’t know about you, but deep down, I know I want to stop wasting time and start another journey in my life together with you and the kids". The omega then shrugged, "So, marry me Cas Novak?"

“Say yes daddy!” Both Claire and Jack blurted.

With so much love and honesty in his heart, he nodded, “Ok Dean. I would love to marry you". 

He and Dean smiled lovingly at each other, totally not giving a damn that this spontaneous proposal had happened over breakfast. Dean shrugged, “So should we break the other good news to the kids?”

“What news!?” Both an excited Claire and Jack blurted in unison. 

He joined Dean in small laughter.

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean POV

**Dean**

He was nervous as hell. Today, a week after getting engaged, he and Cas had decided to tell the family- EVERYTHING. And that’s why they were currently parked outside the Winchester family home, still seated in the Impala.

All he could do was stare at the house he grew up in. 

His hand, that was rested above the leather seat, was being squeezed by a calloused one. _The hands belonging to a hardworking man who lived and tended a farm._ His stuttering heart was still trying to beat itself out of his ribcage. He met his fiancé's blue gaze, sucking in a breath, “are you ready, babe?”

Castiel nodded and with a timid smile replied, “Yes. Let’s do this".

**

Everything was pin drop silent the minute he had broke the news about he and Cas engagement, followed by the pregnancy announcement. He was thankful that Cas arm was around his middle, like some sort of comfort. 

But he knew, his mate was far from comfortable right now.

He tried to read everyone’s facial expressions, but couldn’t seem to pick up on any troubling signs of anger and hostility. _Which might be a good thing right?_

Suddenly, John Winchester turned to his youngest son, finally releasing a big ole Winchester smile, “You owe me son! I told ya they'd be together by the end of the month!”

While he and Cas sat there with their jaws dropped, the rest of the family continued with their chirpy exchange.

Sam rolled his eyes and huffed, pulling out his wallet, shaking his head, “Damnit! Just three more months and I’d of been $200 richer!” Sam shoved two Benjamin’s into his fathers awaiting hand. 

Gabe smiled adoringly at his husband.

Meanwhile, Mary added with the most happiest smile, “we're going to have another grandbaby!”

He finally found his voice. “Wait! You’re not mad?”

Mary smiled lovingly at him and Cas, “Oh sweetie. Of course we aren’t mad. You are both adults and are allowed to be with whoever you choose. If it is each other, then we will respect your decision and always provide you both with as much love and support as you need”.

John then added, “besides, we kinda saw this coming”.

Castiel asked, “how?”

Gabe sighed, “Well, you two weren’t so subtle with your gooey- heart eyes, aimed at each other. It was only a matter of time". Gabe stuck the lollipop he had unwrapped into his mouth, before pulling it out with a pop, “I swear, I would have believed you got pregnant as a result of Castiel’s constant eye sex!”

Sam sighed, “Really hon?"

“Just stating the facts honey!” Gabe replied.

Meanwhile, Castiel was blushing hard. He pulled his alpha close and laid a kiss on his cheek. This earned a doe eyed stare from a smiling Cas. His alpha asked, “so we’re all good?”

He nodded, “yup. We’re all good, hon".

Mary interrupted he and Cas' little moment, asking, “So, does Jack and Claire know?”

Castiel beamed, “yes they do. They are ecstatic!”

“Well! That’s great news!” John clapped his hands together. “I can’t wait to have another grandchild running around!”

Gabe added, “Guess it’s time to celebrate! I’ll bring out the apple pie!”

Just like that, there was happiness and celebration all around.

**

**Back at the farm..**

The kids had gone to bed, and, he and Cas were cuddling by the fireplace. He watched the fire dance, and thought back to all that has taken place between Cas and he. 

It has been quite the rollercoaster ride.

And if he were honest with himself, he never thought they would end up here.

But, life was so weird.

And the most surprising part about this; he didn’t feel angry, disappointed, resentful and hateful. 

And now, here he was, with his perfect match; engaged and pregnant.

_Life felt complete._

He was startled when Castiel asked in a softened voice, “What are you thinking about babe?”

He murmured, “I’m thinking about how far we've both come and how happy I am to be here, with you”.

Castiel remained quiet for a few seconds before asking, “You’re not having any second thoughts?”

He frowned and lifted his head off his alphas chest, catching those beautiful but worrisome blue orbs. He answered, “No Cas. I am one hundred percent thankful for being here. I want this with all my heart".

Castiel blew out a breath through his mouth, a smile catching up. The alpha thumbed his cheek with affection, “I love you Dean Winchester. I’m happy you chose me, again".

He laid a peck on his lovers lips, returning back to his his comfortable previous position. He smiled when his alpha rested a palm, delicately- on his slight baby bump. His heart fluttering as his alpha murmured into his hair, “I can’t wait to meet our little one”.

He smiled so bright, eyes burning up with happy tears, “Me too, Cas".

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos welcomed!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More good news!

**One week later…**

Castiel and Dean glanced at each other in shock, then did a double take. 

_Twins!_

Dean raised a brow at their obstetrician, “seriously?” 

Dr. Azazel pointed at the digital sonogram currently displayed on the small white screen. “Yup I see two blobs there”.

After the shock wore out, all Castiel felt was pride and joy. He gently squeezed Dean’s hand, commenting, “this feels surreal". His eyes couldn’t be swayed from the little monitor.

Dean’s heart melted at the look on Castiel’s face. It was something that he had always hoped to see on his alphas face, full of love. The omega felt tears well up in his eyes, squeezing his lovers hand back, “I know baby. We're going to have two babies".

Castiel finally tore his gaze away from the screen, meeting Dean’s glassy green orbs. He smiled warmly at his mate, “We're going to have two beautiful babies that would probably take after you love".

Dean chuckled, “Nah. I feel they will carry more of their daddy's features”.

Castiel shrugged, “either way, we will love them dearly".

Dean brought Cas hand to his lips, laying a soft kiss on those hard working knuckles. “Yes, we will, baby".

Dr. Azazel smiled at the affectionate and deeply in love couple. He could only conclude that they were a match made in heaven.

**

**At the farm...**

Uncle Sam, Jack and Claire were distributing hay to their two new Jersey cows, Jezebel and Annabel, when Dean and their dad arrived in the Impala. 

Both Jack and Claire excused themselves from their work and ran excitedly towards their dad and Dean. Their parents had said that they were going to have a checkup at the doctors and will be back with food for lunch.

Both siblings were excited to find out how the doctors appointment went.

Claire and Jack just wanted to hear that their sibling was ok inside papa's stomach. _Mhmm_. Jack and Claire had agreed that Dean would now be called ‘_papa_'.

After Jack and Claire got their hugs, Cas nodded at a sweating Sam who strolled over with a fork in hand. “Thanks for taking care of the kids and the farm animals while we were away Sam".

Sam replied with a smile, “you’re welcome, Castiel". Sam then addressed his brother, “So, how did the doctors visit go?”

Dean and Cas shared a secret look, before Dean said, “Sam, go get freshened up and meet us in the living room. Kids you’re also to be present, since, dad and I have something to share with y'all".

Jack out of worry asked, “is everything ok!?”

Castiel pulled his son into his side, rubbing his bicep, “Of course baby. It’s good news".

Claire sighed in relief before grabbing her brothers hand, “come on Jack. Let’s go make some lemonade while uncle Sam gets cleaned up".

Jack shook his head at his little sister before he followed her into their house.

**

Everyone (Jack, Claire, Sam, Castiel and Dean) were now seated on the sofa, each with a glass of lemonade in hand. 

Dean and Cas had their fingers threaded and resting on their laps. Dean spared one more look at Cas, who nodded- signaling the go ahead- before he fixed his eyes back unto three very curious gazes. It was kinda funny seeing how serious Sam, Jack and Claire were. Dean smiled, “guys, Cas and I had received some amazing news today from our doctor".

Castiel continued, “And, we feel it is only right that you are all updated, because this pregnancy isn’t just our joy, but this entire family's".

Dean beamed, getting straight to the point, “we're going to be having twins!”

Everyone (Sam, Jack and Claire) had a slight late reaction. Firstly, all just sat there with their mouths hanging open, before Sam beamed excitedly, “Oh my God! Congratulations guys! This is amazing!” Sam pulled out his phone, “oh I gotta tell the family!”

Meanwhile, Jack and Claire shared a look, before both burst into squeals of joy and laughter. Claire was jumping on the sofa, while Jack scrambled towards Dean, carefully hugging the omega, “thank you papa!”

Dean’s heart thrummed with emotion, hugging back, “for what baby?”

“For making daddy, Claire and me so happy!”

Dean’s felt tears swim in his eyes, hugging the little one even closer, “Oh baby. You all make me so happy too”.

Jack went to seat on his dads lap- just this one time because he felt he wanted to. Then, it was Claire’s turn to steal a hug from Dean before she sat on her papa's lap. She curiously asked, “ so, are they girls or boys?”

Castiel smiled, “we'll get to know a little later into the pregnancy sweetheart".

Jack added enthusiastically, “Then we can decide names!"

Dean nodded, “yup! We’ll all cast our votes".

Sam came back from his call with a proud smile, “Dad, mom and Gabe says congratulations and are inviting us all for dinner tomorrow night”.

Castiel smiled warmly at his beautiful mate and delighted children. 

_Yes this was something to celebrate._

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are welcomed!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It was on a warm, breezy and starry night when Dean gave birth to twins. Both at normal weight, both with healthy sets of lungs and both very wiggly. It so happened that after the doctors checked, had confirmed that the twins were both omegas.

The first night- after birth- Castiel had spent the night with his newborns and their papa. The alpha doted on the babies and was always smiling like a loon. Yeah, Dean loved his affectionate alpha. So much.

The next day, Castiel had returned home to get a few more things for Dean. Then, it was off to pick his children, who were at Uncle Sam and Uncle Gabes place. The kids were eagerly awaiting their dad. They really wanted to go see their new siblings.

In fact, the whole Winchester family were also going to make their way down to the hospital to meet the new additions to the family. And, none of them, except for Cas and Dean knew the sex of the babies.

It was Dean’s idea to keep it a secret till they arrived.

So, everyone said they were going to get white balloons and stuffies. They were definitely excited and looking forward to the surprise.

But, the most excited ones were, of course, Jack and Claire.

Castiel picked the kids up and took the lead. The alpha drove his children to the gift shop to pick out gifts, before they made their way to the hospital.

Castiel couldn’t help but smile at the baby names, both girl and boy, which Jack and Claire were sharing with each other in the backseat.

Names that they had, as a family, voted upon.

**

Jack and Claire ran straight for Dean’s bedside.

Claire turned to Castiel, “Daddy, put me on the bed, please!” The little one was eager to sit beside a chuckling Dean.

Meanwhile, Jack just stood by Dean’s bed with a gigantic smile. He watched his father place Claire on the bed before he asked, eyes searching the room. “So, where’s our siblings?”

Dean smiled. “Well, they’re in here baby”. Dean then looked over to two little glass bassinettes to his side.

That’s when Jack and Claire’s eyes widened. “Woah!”

Castiel walked over to the other side of Dean’s bed and picked up the first baby. He laid a gentle peck on the slumbering ones little forehead before handing the baby to Dean. Then, the alpha cradled twin two in his arms and headed over to sit by his mates bedside.

Now, Jack was seated by Dean’s bedside. Both sister and brother spotting owlish eyes and tender smiles as they stared down at the little faces of their siblings. It was Claire that broke the silence. Her big, curious eyes meeting Dean’s. “Papa, are they girls or boys?”

Dean laid a soft peck on Claire’s forehead. “Well, this one in my arms is a little girl. She was the first to meet papa and daddy. And, her name is Myla May Novak”.

Both kids squealed, particularly, Claire. She bounced on her tush excitedly. “That’s the name I picked! I’m so happy!”

Jack couldn’t wait and asked, “Is she a girl too, daddy?”

Castiel smiled at his son. The alpha shook his head from side to side. “No, buddy. This here, in my arms, is your little brother. His name is Jude Clay Novak.”

“That’s the name I picked!” Jack, excitedly uttered.

Castiel nodded. “That’s right baby. You and Claire have excellent name picking skills!”

Both Jack and Claire beamed proudly with their heads held high.

Dean and Cas chuckled at their kids enthusiasm.

Dean asked, “Would you kids like to hold your siblings before the rest of the family comes over?”

Claire and Jack both looked like Christmas had come early. “Yeah!”

So that’s how little Myla ended up in her big sisters arms and little Jude ended up in Jack’s arms. Both Dean and Cas helped the kids support the babies. Just watching their sweet interactions. It was the most loving, purest and tender of moments.

Claire said in the sweetest voice, “I can’t wait to play princess tea party with you, Myla! And, Jude is invited too!”

All little Myla did was yawn before she dozed off again. It was enough to get a giggle out of Claire.

Jack also said, “I’ll teach you how to play football when you’re big enough Jude. The girls can play too, if they want”. All Jude did was smile in his sleep which earned a smile from Jack.

Dean thread his fingers through his alphas. Castiel and he shared a happy smile. Dean murmured, “We are a happy family”.

“Yes we are, love”. Castiel responded with such happiness he had never felt before. Well, apart from the happiness his kids provided him. But, this felt like something more. Having all his kids and the man he loved, all huddled together- a family.

Castiel kissed the top of Dean’s head, “Guess marriage is left to finally complete everything”.

Dean chuckled, leaning into his alpha. “We’ll get there honey”.

Castiel smiled looking forward to their wedding in another 3 months’ time. Nevertheless, everything still felt complete.

Both Dean and Cas were going to embrace their new life together.

Their new beginnings and second chance.

It’s like the light at the end of the tunnel had finally shone its brightest.

**THE END.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And we are here at the end of this fic. I would like to thank everyone for inspiring me to keep writing :) Thank you for getting me through 'The Deliverance' and then through this second part. Especially, to my lovely readers who kept inspiring me with their encouraging words during my darkest of times. Love you all for that! 
> 
> Any last comments and kudos are welcomed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and/or kudos as it helps inspire me to keep writing :)


End file.
